Karma
by goldeneyedalchemist
Summary: A Valentine Morgenstern and Elaine Lewis romance.
1. Chapter 1

**I had written this on my iphone so excuse the lack of paragraphs lol. These characters and such are owned by Cassandra Clare.  
>This was all purely for fun so I hope it is enjoyed.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter1<strong>

Valentines movements were sluggish as he hoisted himself out of his grave buried in Idris, his home, or at least he thought it was.

His memories were a little blurred from the things that happened in his last moments, he realizes how bad he was, he could still feel it but he felt a little more.

Remorse? Angst? Oh god he was turning into Jace.  
>Jace.<br>His son.

No, no not his son the son he took from Stephen. His head bore a very painful mind grain for thinking so much. He clutched at it while he stared at a shattered portal.

He looked through it noticing a small homey house, there was a woman in the front planting some flowers and picking weeds it was a weird sight to gently arouse Valentine black hair was riddled with ringlets of grey but still she had a youth to her even with lines that were etched under her eyes along with bags. She looked tired, and he wanted to drain it from her.

Val touched the piece of portal and was suddenly sucked from the lush green Idris to the fumes and beauty of New York City.

Elaine Lewis looked up from the nasty weeds crowding her garden as a figure descended in front of her. His full shadow bloomed over her, taking him in, he looked like someone had dug him a grave and he'd been buried in it. His silvery blond hair was glinting in the sunlight and Elaine had to admit he was a stunning man besides all the scars she could evidently see even though he was wearing a thick black uniform of some kind in the middle of late spring New York.

She could still see them, then a thought came through to her, oh my god he could be a killer. Jumping up suddenly she picked up her shears and pointed them at his chest.

"Okay, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Valentine Morgenstern, I'm lost and have nowhere to go, please help me?" Valentines plea sounded good coming from his mouth to his ears but she had a blank stare.

"This is modern day New York sir, excuse me if i don't take you in right away without hesitation" Elaine Lewis was no fool, she couldn't just take him in. But if he is lost she couldn't kick him away. With some regret she dropped the shears and tilted her head with some Lewis attitude.

"Come on in Mr.?"

"Valentine Morgenstern" Again with the blank look he thought.

"Okay. Valentine. I'm Elaine. Come on" she says with some defeat. As she motions him inside with her hand handling the door open, pretty hands Val noticed as he walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

She reached for the oven timer to set it for the cookies she was making for her mysterious guest.He was currently sitting in the big plushy red recliner with some Manischewitz wine and some organic chips he seemed to take a fancy to.She smiled as the new company was nice even though she didn't really know him.Now on the 5th glass of the Jewish wine his hostess gave him Valentine started to feel very light headed and giddy.Random laughing was nothing new in the Lewis' house.Knowing her Simon drew it out of people but no one was talking to Valentine so the loud horse like laughing and chuckling was all him. Elaine felt a chill as she thought maybe he is mental, but she didn't have any time to think over that theory when Valentines arms crossed around her and tossed her around the room like they were dancing.

"Thanks for the wine" he said with an emphasis on the I. Elaine blew her bangs out of her eyes and stared up at him with them wide and darkened, halfway alarmed and halfway into a giggle she tried to push away from him but he held her there.

"You're pretty strong Valentine" Elaine complimented him which was probably not a good idea.

"Yes i know. Comes from training at a young age." His smile growing bigger by the minute. 

"Great huh?" he sounded cocky as he tried flexing while still wrapped around her waist.Suddenly getting an urge Valentine starts singing loudly.Now usually Elaine would be okay, I mean she used to have Eric over a lot with his amazingly inspiring lyrics being practically screamed through her house. Valentine is drunk though, as she could tell and a drunk man singing Tom Jones loud enough for theneighborsto hear and he wouldn't shut up? It is time to take matters into their own hands.Ducking from out of his grip Elaine power walked over to her room to get something to occupy him with.

A dradle? Scrabble? She sifted through some stuff but nothing seemed too interesting. Maybe Simon or Rebecca has something. Elaine turned around to go and invade her children's rooms when she spotted Valentine in her room, playing in her underwear drawer.

"VALENTINE!" she screamed 

"Get out of there you sicko" she was about to put her foot down when he started to strip.

"You know how sucky my life is?" he asked, it was all garbled from the alcohol.

"No, I have absolutely no idea" sarcasm dripped from every word.

"Exactly, you have noo ideaa"

"Val stop that! Put back on your clothes and we'll eat together and we'll talk"

"Everyone hates me! I'm such a loner. Do you love me Elaine?" he whined as he took his shirt off and she noticed the number of scars was alarming, plus how many abs can a man possibly have?

Her back straightened, and she focused on the situation, a little nagging voice was saying he can't be trusted with scars like that, but maybe, she thought, maybe that's why he needs love."We've known each other for maybe an hour now Valentine. I wouldn't know. But I have a slight feeling I could love you if you put your shirt back on and maybe stop pouting." she paused.

"You pout like a fish. BE A MAN!" Elaine yelled.

"I AM A MAN!" He yelled back.

"Good! Then let's go and eat some cookies"

"Oh my angel yum" Valentine sighed as he followed her and the glorious smell to the kitchen. She laughed as she got the cookies out and then they talked.

And talked. For hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The wine and cookies were going down perfect together. Elaine tried to pry the bottle from Valentines hands once he got sick of the glass but he was too strong so she just sat with her head sitting on her hand and listened to him.She sat transfixed by the way he talked about how much he screwed his children up, the wife he lost and the friend he couldn't accept.

Her heart broke for him, this stranger who had been in her house for exactly 4 hours now has completely touched her in a way no other individual has since her husband. She felt a tug and moved her hand to her heart to rub the pain inside, her head got heavy like she was just hit with a brick. She swallowed tears as he got up complaining about the munchies, even though she had just given him a whole tray filled with snacks. Her heart was swelling perfusely.

"You have quite the appetite Val" She announced as she swiveled around in her chair only to catch him in the act of having his head upside down sucking the tap water from the outside of the fridge!

"VALENTINE! What the hell?" Elaine screamed as she went over to the kitchen to grab one of her oven mitts and swatted him with it as he had started to chuckle making the water splash everywhere!

"My god. You Goof! Now i have to clean that up." turning to get the mop he gave her his best lopsided grin.

"I hope you slip on it" Elaine muttered.

"Cut it out, you think I'm adorable" he sauntered over confidently and sexy, didn't last long, Elaine thought when the hunky older man did indeed slip from the water.

She couldn't help herself Elaine doubled over in laughter, going forward to help him up he pulled her down with him making a splat as she landed on top of him pushing him more into the water.Their laughter echoing through the house.Valentine then gently moved his hard calloused hand on the small of Elaine's back. All too aware of each other and the water soaking Valentine's skin and pants, and the heat building up in the room.They returned each other's gaze with longing.

Leaning gently forward not really caring about the noise the water from underneath him was making, he pressed his lips hard to her soft ones and they were both lost. Gently, before he got too much into the making out with Elaine. Valentine got up from the wet floor and bent down to get her in his arms and carries her to the bed.

"No Valentine! You are going to drop me you are plastered"Elaine steadied herself up onto her feet, while bending to pick up the mop that had fallen and as she was bent over she let out a whoop when Valentine scooped her up.

"Teach you to put your ass in my face when I'm all hot and bothered" He slurred.

"You better not drop me Valentine Morgenstern or you'll know it when i kick yours"

"Yeah, yeah. Remember what i said I was a killer before you so... Yeah"

"Not creepy at all Valentine. Just get me to the bed safely plea-"  
>She stopped dead when he banged her head off the open fridge door.<p>

"Ow!" Elaine held her head as they both started to die of laughter.

She hadn't really laughed like this since her late husband, Elaine felt like she needed this. She needed a relationship like this even though he might become different after the wine wears off. Elaine knew she wanted to keep these weird moments. Maybe your kid's aren't enough to get you by like she had thought.

"Onward to the bedroom" she exclaimed with her index finger pointing out towards the door.

"Hey you are going to put something sexy on for me?"  
>His lop sided grin back for another round.<p>

"Oh god."Elaine did a face palm and sighed.

Guess I'm going to have to break out that sexy outfit Eric bought me as a gag for my birthday, she thought as they entered her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The heat was building, their love was expanding, and they were both terrified as hell.  
>Fumbling, sucking bonks of the head off the headboard, the tearing of wrappers. Everything was magnified to 10x more than it has ever been.<p>

Elaine and Valentine were humping quite ferociously, until they heard the front door slam.

Valentine took one look towards the door, while Elaine pushed up against his naked chest to get him off her, but made his way back to sucking on her neck.

"Valentine! It could be one of my kids! Please get off" He was really heavy so her strength alone didn't help he eased off of her when a young man's voice wafted through the hallway.

"Elaine! Where's Simon?"

"Oh frig! It's Eric! Why does he have to ruin everything?" Elaine whispered as she got up and pulled over a thick puke green robe over herself.

"Really?" Valentine yelled a tiny bit above a whisper. 

"You could've bought silk. What the hell is that thing?"

"Shush Up" She told him, making her way out the door she called out. 

"Hey Eric! Simon is out at his friend Kyle's house" Whom I still haven't met, Elaine thought with a hint of bitterness."Would you like to come back later or-"

"Nahh I'll wait here" Eric said with a huge gleaming smile and plopped himself on the recliner Valentine had left only a few hours ago.

"Oh... Great. Well I'm actually pretty busy here so..."

"Well in that robe it looks like you have been doing a lot of nothing" He leaned back in his chair wiggling his brows at me.

"Yum! Organic chips my fave! How did you know? Oh, well it's good old E-Lew so I guess you were waiting for me to come over" Popping a chip in his mouth and bringing his teeth down to make a big crunch.

Valentine had come around making no noise and wrapped his arms around Elaine.

Eric sat there dumbfounded as Valentine started to kiss all up the back and around her neck, it seemed to be his favorite part of her.

Eric stood up slowly. His eyes so wide they looked like they'd pop out. Valentine was wearing a smirk on his face. Elaine was suspicious.

"Look at that. He won't leave, he seems to have a crush on you babe. Young man get lost I've got stuff to do to the lady."

"Simon won't believe this!"

Before Valentine could say something Elaine reacted.

"You will not tell my son anything!" She exclaimed as she stepped out of Valentines arms and stepped towards Eric."It is my story to tell MY son so keep your mouth SHUT! Do you hear me?"

"Yes!" He said on the defense. "But the time I get to be 18 and I'm old enough to pursue you someone else gets to you. This shit blows"

With that Eric left, slamming the door. She turned around to apologize to Valentine but he stood there with a freaked out look on his face.

"Valentine I'm sorry I yelled like that but sometimes kids need it beaten into them. its how I got Simon and Rebecca to be respectful when they got older"

Slowly he walked to her putting his hands on each side of her face. Pulling their foreheads together, he let out a sigh. "You're perfect. You're my soul mate" With a chuckle he swept her up with her bulky robe in his face and making her a lot heavier than she is. They went back to where they started before they were rudely interrupted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Short chapter! I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Valentine Morgenstern has a Julia Roberts fetish.

Elaine wondered why he left his ex-wife when apparently he has an affection for Redheads.  
>She moved her head to the side to tilt his head and give him a smacking kiss but he wouldn't give. Keeping his eyes on the movie he didn't notice the way Elaine curled her body over his or when she started to kiss down his chest but he took her hand and pushed her off gently when he did finally.<p>

"Shhhh baby. Julia Roberts is about to seduce the guy. Watch it its really good."

Elaine pushed her head down onto the pillow, letting out a huge sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

As soon as the movie finished Valentine sighed for the romance of it and pulled Elaine closer to him. It was 9 in the morning. He had spent the night, Elaine noticed. She leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek as he pulled her halfway across his chest.She straddled his legs, stroking his chest in long broad strokes but was distracted, she had a feeling she was forgetting something. Nagging her in the back of the mind she got up abruptly and went to the calendar with the flower illustrations printed on it and tapped her finger on it.

"Shit" she murmured. "What's wrong?" Valentine got up from the bed in only his briefs and walked to her to place his head on top of hers. "hmmm?" It was his turn to stroke and he did on her upper thigh. She leaned back into him but her spine was still tense. He kissed the nape of her neck tenderly but he was getting in a slight mood since she wasn't acknowledging his question.

"Elaine?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. I got distracted" She turned her body to lean into him; she rested her head on his chest and encircled his naked torso. He brought down a kiss on her scalp this time and she finally spoke up with her eyes on his.

"It's Sunday." She paused. 

"This means my son in coming home for dinner."

Still looking in his eyes she murmured a sorry but Valentine didn't hear it he was too busy jumping around the room like an oversized bunny. She started laugh.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

He stopped in his tracks."Oh My God. I'm so happy! Kids love me! " He stopped suddenly."Well maybe not my own kids and majority of Shadowhunter and Downworlder kids but kids in general!" he said with almost no confidence what so ever.

Oh. This going to be so much fun, Elaine thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Elaine rushed to get her supper ready while Valentine cleared the table and stared at a knife for about 45 seconds.

"Do you not remember what a knife is?"

"No I remember them I just.. I can remember using them for more purpose than to cut food." He finished with a sigh.

Putting the pot's lid back on she turned to walk to him and hug him from the back.She rubbed his backside and told him to get back to did it silently and almost jumped when they heard the doorbell."Oh gosh that must be him" Smoothing down her dress she went to go open the door for her son. Opening it she put on a huge smile and opened her arms for the boy.

"Simon Lewis, you hadn't called to tell me you were on your way" She scolded.

The two men stood there in shock, Simon turned to his mother.

"Uhm, where did you find this guy? And you didn't tell me we were eating with someone else" He said through clenched teeth.

"Well I didn't think it would be a big deal"

"Simon? Why hello there i forgot about you. We have met actually dear" Valentine walked up and took Simon's hand, he smiled at him that showed a lot of apology but Simon looked like he was going to have a heart attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

As they sat and ate Valentine knew the boy was thinking about the time he tried to drain him and how he was supposed to be dead and all that.

Just my luck, Valentine thought.  
>If the boy ratted him out even if Elaine knew of his dark side she would never forgive him for ever harming her son no matter what he had did to his own and other children, her own is too close to home.<p>

Valentine was sweating profusely and she noticed. Thinking he is just nervous she got up and thought she would give them time to talk. She walked to the bathroom, leaving them alone. The room was quiet and the two men stared at each other once again but this time it wasn't because of shock.

"How could you get with my mother? How are you even alive?" Simon whispered it fiercly.

"I dropped here after I found a portal next to my grave" Valentine tried to tell Simon the condensed version of everything.

"So you didn't remember at first? Then it all came swarming back and you're trying to make good? I cannot believe this" Simon shook his head with contempt.

"Do you realize how much shit you put all of my friends and I through! You put Jace through hell more than enough times and made Clary sick that you are her father and now you are trying to grab hold of my mom?"

Simon was getting more angry by the second. As the words pushed him up and out of his seat Valentine grabbed Simon's arm.

"Do not think I'm going to put your mom through anything I've put everyone else through. I genuinly love her. I was a compulsive liar and a cheat before but I am not now. Don't believe me, you don't have to but I promise you nothing will happen to your mother and I hope you won't tell anyone else that im here it'll probably cause a riot and not the sexy kind"

Maybe Valentine shouldn't have made that joke but he was getting awkward and he HATED when he got awkward. So he excused himself and went to the bedroom to play Pretty Women again and try not to sob to loud.

"Where did Valentine go?" Elaine got back in the room realizing Simon was putting his jacket on and her lover was gone.

"He went to… your room."

Elaine felt a sense of annoyance with Simon.

"K sit down and tell me what's wrong short stop"

"Nothing and I don't mind him but it's not like you, having an affair even for love, I've never seen it." He sighed.

"Doesn't matter as long as you are happy but I have to get going now thanks for the food it was great" He leaned over to peck her cheek and hoped that she wouldn't see he threw the food out the window. Now he wondered how he was going to tell the others.

Oh joy his life is swell.  
>Bounding down the steps and waving goodbye as he walked away he was going to have to tell Jace but he was thinking Jordan first. He was the best bet seeing as he loves me more and would probably not kill me. Better Jace killed us both.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Simon walked into the apartment looking around to make sure he got some alone time before he had to break any weird ass news.  
>Putting his keys down pretty loudly he heard a thump and what he thought sounded like an ow.<p>

"Hello?" Simon peeked around the corner to hastily look into the hallway to see if anyone was there.

"Uh sup Dude?" Jordan's head peeked out of the door to his bedroom.

"Come into the living room for a sec I've got MAJOR news and it can't wait. I got to tell you before Jace comes home.

"K… What's up?" He came out and plopped on the plushy couch. Stretching and yawning like Simon had just woke him up. Simon now realized the ow had come from him falling out of bed since his hair was disheveled and he was only wearing his boxers.

"Well you remember Clary's dad did all that bad stuff or whatever blah you've heard it. And now he is dead?"

"Yes. Simon what the hell? Spit it out and make sense"

"Frig I haven't even started the story yet" Simon started to pace and sweat. Wait, did vampires even sweat? Well, cold sweat."He is alive. The bad guy from before you came is alive and he wants to make nice. Now remember this IS the guy who told Clary and Jace they were brother and sister" As Jordan took it in his look was between confusion and weirded out.

"You okay? Or…"

"Omg So what the hell do we do? We can't tell Jace he'd have a stroke. But wait how do you know all this?"

"Oh well here's the hard part. He is sorta kinda in the middle of dating my mother" Simon shuffled in embarrassment.

Jordans reponse didn't make Simon feel any better. Doubling over in laughter.

"Does your mom know what he has done and is capable of doing?"

"YES YES YES OH MY GOD YES" Frustration punched Simon in the chest and he went on cursing when they heard the lock click.

"Oh fu-" Jordan and Simon said simultaneously.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT? I HAVE SEBASTIAN IN MY HEAD AND HE PEEPED ON ME AND CLARY DOING THE DIRTY" Jace sounded happy but his face was furious.

Now it was Jordan and Simon both doubling over in laughter.

Saved by the crazy shadowhunter.


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Hun? Valentine, dear?" She called 's footsteps fell on the hardwood with a slap as she turned and got out of disgruntled from the good night's sleep she had with Val she hadn't heard the shower running in the bathroom. Stretching her arms out over her head Elaine had a strange feeling that from last night's events that she should have asked how Valentine and Simon how they knew each other.

Getting up she walked to the bathroom with a confused look, she then proceeded to walk in while her man was in the shower and yank the curtains over revealing a very naked and very soapy Valentine.

"How do you know my son exactly?"

Valentine stopped mid-lather to stare at Elaine. His mouth hanging open, swiftly he shut it again and regained composer.

"Is anything sacred woman! If you aren't going to join me in here" He said with a waggle of his eyebrows."Then wait until I get out."

"I don't think it can wait" She said, she still held on to the curtain with an iron first.

"You both looked really skittish and creeped out having seen each other and since you knew each other I'm wondering why that is?"Elaine felt her gut twist in ropes as she looked up at the man she had opened up to with scared and wide brown eyes.

"You said once that you were a really bad man. You told me all of the horrible things you've done but you never told me anything about meeting a boy like Simon did you leave him out because you knew I was his mother? Or did you leave him out because he wasn't that important?"

Valentine took the curtain from her hand and pulled it across covering himself again. He rinsed his body off and Elaine saw his hand sneak through the curtain finally to get a towel to swing over his bottom half, which it barely did because it was one of the small ones Simon would use for his area after a shower.

Stepping out Valentine took her arm and led her to the bed.

"Your son meant a great little to me he is best friends with my… Daughter."

Elaine gasped and clenched the hand he had given her when He had sat her on the bed.

"Your daughter is Clary? But... So then you were Jocelyn's husband? OH MY JEWISH! THE REDHEAD!" Elaine's hysterics grew as she pieced it all together.

"But Jocelyn doesn't have a son who did you corrupt?"

"Look hun. That isn't the point. I met Simon because he got into trouble with the kids in my family. I was bad and wanted to hurt everyone and I might have tried to kill him once… Maybe a couple of times… But he is alive.. Sort of.. That should be all that matters really? And you know I have changed, he has realized that."

"What are we going to do if my son goes over and tells Clary and everyone else? You'll be staked alive!"Valentine wanted to but he didn't think pointing out the irony of her statement to her would make her any less hysterical.  
>"Come. If they come, they come, at least let's have a snuggle and enjoy what time we have together." He folded her in his arms tightly.<p>

He had forgotten he had a handle of one side of the towel with one hand, he released it to give Elaine space to let her hands roam and they both fell sideways onto the bed, content.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Jace banged into the wall headfirst, his head bounced off and he expelled a grunt. Simon and Kyle stood on each side of him with looks of strain while he struggled against them.

"So let me get this straight." Jace growled through his clenched teeth.

"Valentine… Is alive? And he is now a good guy? Dating Simon's mother!" The thought of it repulsed Jace to no slender fingers were clenched tight in a fist, his golden eyes slanted from the frustration of the news and the two guys pulling him back.

"We killed him! NO actually an ANGEL killed him! But he is ALIVE! How the actual fu-"

Clary bursted in, her pale skin even more pale and her eyes were wide in fear. As she started to speak, shudders ran through her body and Jordan kept a hold on Jace as Simon ran up to Clary to hold her up as she stuttered out her words.

"Clary! What happened! Did you find out about Valentine?" Jace asked calmly even though a storm raged inside of him he decided it was best to not make it worse for Clary.

"ARE YOU A TOTAL DUMBASS?" Jordan yelled. "HOW THE HELL WOULD SHE KNOW IF WE DIDN'T TELL HER!"

Clary's eyes widen to a bigger extent but she calmed down immensely.

"Excuse me. What?" She was confused and no one could blame shut his eyes and swears to the angel that he was exactly what Jordan had called him but he added major to the filled Clary in on everything and her heart sank.

"He is back? And wants to make nice?"

"It seems to be everyone can't quite grasp this piece of information."The whole room filled with gasps, except for Jordan he didn't see the big deal.

"Wow Clary you don't look much like him do you?" Jordan laughed but no one else did they just turned around to give him a giant glare, even Valentine.

"I came here to say how much I am sorry for the confusion, I would have come sooner but I was doing stuff to Elaine."  
>"Define do!" Jace exclaimed his voice, raising above his normal bar. His feet were set a part and his gaze was leveled but we all knew he wanted to jump and attack Valentine with a vengeance.<p>

"Hey! That's my line!" Simon exclaimed, his mouth formed into an o as he tried to grasp everything that was happening.

"Elaine means the world to me. Her heart is big and her mind is set, we make a match, or her and my new self make a match. I hope you kids can understand that and know she is happy and I won't ... Snap, if you will" His gleaming smile flashed and with that he turned away and walked, for the second time, away from his children so he can be with a woman who allows him to live a fresh and exciting new life, a good one.

"So... Does anyone care why I was so scared before or are you all going to just stand there like idiots." Clary sighed and did a facepalm.


	12. Chapter 12

If you told Valentine a year ago that he would be going over to say sorry to his ex-friend Luke, he probably would have spit on your face and called you a demon child. But as the story goes on, Valentine notices his heart is in the right place and if he tries he can live with himself, It was getting Luke to hear him out the hard part. He pulled his hood up against the night wind and walked towards the werewolf hideout, no matter how much he has changed, the fear of werewolves piled up in his stomach giving him an acidic feeling like he hadn't eaten for days, Walking up the stairs he felt as if he should just turn around and forget it but he knew he had to do this. Man up, he thought.

The door creaked open loudly and there he was in all his flannel glory, Lucian's scruff was almost a perfect beard and his eyes widened in shock.

"You're supposed to be dead!" He walked out, not inviting Valentine in, shut the door and pulled him to the side of the unit. "Valentine, you will get killed if you come here, which I wouldn't mind" He snarled "But you should just keep your distance if I were you? God Damn! You are supposed to be dead what the hell even gives you the right to come here? Leave all of us alone especially Jocelyn and my daughter" He didn't even want to listen to Valentine, he didn't even question him or wondering if he is going to try to conquer the world again.

As if he read his mind he turns around mid-stride. "I see it in your eyes, Valentine. I see the change in your eyes but I can't forgive you just stay away from all I love and then maybe one day you will earn it. Valentine if you are a changed man? Then have a nice life. Try something absolutely evil again? And I swear to the Angel I will come after you, we all will." And with that Luke walked back in with his back straight and Valentine couldn't say he was upset, just relieved that he can maybe one day show everyone that he can become good, he may fall off sometimes and snap but he can only promise that he will try.

-  
><strong>Elaine's POV- And last chapter [13]<strong>  
>-<p>

He wipes his shoes on the inside rug at the door and strips out of his coat not making a sound as he sluggishly makes his way to the recliner where I first had put him when I met him and just sinks in so my initial reaction is to let him sleep, since he had fallen quite fast, while I bake some cookies. I hear the soft snores in the living room and I smile softly because I missed it. I leave him to sleep for an hour and quietly take out the cookies that have risen and are now cooling off as I take the wine out and poor a little in the glass. Moments later, I gather some cookies and now I give him a light tap to wake him when that didn't succeed in waking him up, I put the stuff down so I can tap him again a little harder but his hand reaches out and grabs my bottom and I give a little yelp!

"Valentine you tool!" It's what I hear Simon say affectionately to his friends and I find it relevant. He grins, his eyes are still closed but I lie sprawled across his lap. "You know it could always be like this right?" He suddenly asks. "I couldn't do it for Jocelyn, but I would really like to do it for you." Tears sprang up from my eyes and I try to blink them away but it's no use, he pulls me closer and I'm lost so I sift my finger through his silvery hair.

"Sweet Elaine?"  
>"hmmm?"<br>"Are you going to try and make me jewish?" I couldn't help myself the laughter sprang up harder than the tears but it all became a bloody mess.  
>"You dork! Well if you wanna wear a Yamaka? We can arrange it."<p>

"I love you. Oh Angel it's weird saying it."  
>"Aha I love you too."<p>

"OH! SERIOUS? Can I walk into my childhood home without seeing my mother smooching an evil mastermind?" Simon stormed in and exclaimed.

"EX." Valentine and I exclaimed in unison and we remained 'smooching' til we took it to the bedroom and Simon left hastily.


End file.
